The Gypsy Cat: Real Cats dont Play with Yarn(OVER 2K VIEWS)
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball is your ordinary teen. Wait, scratch that. He has the ability to read palms! When the news gets out of his secret ability, a certain teacher starts being nice to him. They become friends, but what was the reason the teacher did this? Why did he play with the yarn? Book One.
1. Magic!

**Hi Guys. Here is the chapter of my new story because I like writing multiple stories at a time. It makes me happy to have things to do. Anyway, here you go.**

The Gypsy Cat Book One

Real Cats Dont play with Yarn

By Me

Once Upon a Time, there was a group of gypsies. They scouted and lived in the woodlands of Romania. They didn't have permanent houses, they had houses on wheels run by horses. They occasionally strode through town, but this was only once every month.

They took great care with their culture. They parked in the beginning of the entryway of the woodlands and gave people fortunes by reading the palms of their hand.

They also took great care with not just their culture, but their young. They valued their children greatly and loved them dearly. They began teaching them how to read palms young.

But sometimes keeping them was rough, mainly because the bumpy filled roads with their caravans could only hold so much. And sometimes the road made it worse. Remember, they weren't as good inventions those days.

So then, with the bumping and chaos, a child would fall out the ride.

* * *

The parents would never see this child again, most likely. And that was devastating by itself. But that also meant no place to go for the child. Where would it eat? Live?

And how would it control the power it possessed?

* * *

"Gumball!"

"I'm coming!" Gumball Watterson called, holding tightly onto the railing of the staircase. He rushed down it and landed firmly onto the carpeted floor of his suburban household.

"What it it, Mom?" He called, his mother out of sight.

"Can you go check on Anais for me?" His Mother called from the basement. "She's in my room with the crib"

Gumball sighed, not happy with this request. Anais was his new baby sister, and was beyond annoying to the little eight year old cat. He would much rather play with his goldfish, who swam peacefully in his bowl.

Gumball walked again to go greet his sister. He arrived in front of his parents room. He turned the hazel colored knob to open it. He saw his little sister drooling on herself as she slept.

She looked fine. Gumball quietly walked over, hoping not to wake the sleeping bunny who had just been born.

Gumball leaned in to peek at the girl, raising a brow. The little girl had her butt in the air in a dog position. Gumball chuckled.

"Girls are so odd" He said. He rested his arms on the cribs railing. A thought made him blush. A wonderful and romantic thought. "Only Penny isn't " He sighed happily. "She's different" He said, gazing off into space and sighing dreamily.

He turned back to his sister after a few moments. He reached out to her hand. He didn't know exactly why he did it, but he did. He felt a sudden urge to do so. He felt as if it was reeling him in.

He turned over the pink little hand to see her Palm. In it was something... unnatural.

There were tiny little glowing specks that were scattered over her hands. They seemed to dance into her Palm in a formation that mesmerized Gumball.

He pointed at each one, tracing it. He could feel a zap each time. It sent tingles in his fingertips. He could understand.

The symbols were so... familiar. They were spinning in his mind. He felt as if in a trance.

He looked at each one. Each symbol he knew, had a meaning.

He pointed at the first. First words... soon.

He pointed to the next. Awards? Within months

He pointed to the third. What was this?

Number three was large and felt heavy in Gumballs fingertips. It was her future.

He read it as a book. Intelligence? In Middle school at age four? Look at her clothes by that time. Her voice, filled with power and beauty.

Gumball sighed, blinking and breathing as if closing the book. He could see his sister's life story.

He checked again. This time another hand, her left.

Gumball Felt his heart swell. He saw the next one, and it burned. This was bad things. Horrible things that would happen to the little girl.

Point one. That was falling off a large tree.

Point two. That was breaking a bone.. two years.

Point three..

Gumball turned the Palm over. He rested it on the girl's pillow as he swallowed hard. He didn't quite understand, but he saw the future by reading a Palm.

Could he do that to others too? He didn't know, and he wouldn't try to find out. He didn't dare look at his Palm, fearing the worst.

All he could feel in his jelly like legs was that he was cursed with knowledge. The knowledge that was kept secret. And his fingertips the key.

He left the room, silently closing the door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling to have to protect his fingertips from anyone.

Why did he have these extraordinary, yet frightening powers? He didn't know one bit.

* * *

It seemed like he never would. Middle School came along, and Gumball never told anyone about his powers. Not Darwin, the goldfish who eventually grew legs. Not anybody. Worse was, each thing he saw in his sister's Palm had happened.

His sister was following him to seventh grade.

Gumball so desperately wanted to read more palms. He thought about it a lot. Not every day did somebody get these powers. He wanted to be able to tell people of their faith. Their soon events. Their accomplishments.

But he couldn't, because with those things came the left hand. The one that depicts great badness.

And he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone horrible things. They would be scared and wouldn't believe him.

He continued walking up the School steps, Anais and Darwin following along eagerly.

He glanced around happily. He looked at all his classmates and how they grew so big and strong. He wished he could tell them he knew so.

He glanced to his right and saw Penny, his longtime crush. She was walking up the stairs, her Palm loose and dragging open beside her waist.

Gumball Felt the urge again. That horrid urge of curiosity. The one where he could begin to see the palms. The one that dragged him into this whole thing.

Penny's Palm was wide open. He tried to look normal as he squinted at the symbols that only he could see.

Point one: Gets on cheerleaders squad. Later today

Gumball silently cheered.

Point two: Bumps into crush.. seconds.

Gumball gulped. Suddenly, he was pushed to the floor of the school before he was finished. He rubbed his head as he looked up, gazing into heaven.

"Oh, sorry Gumball!" Penny said apologetically. She grabbed his hand to pull him up as he blushed.

"It's ok" Gumball said shyly, his fingertips feeling the zapping sensation in Penny's hand.

The two stared at each other. They looked down at their feet as Penny whispered a bye and went away, her face pink.

Gumball smiled. But the sudden realization kicked in.

Something bad would happen to Penny today too. But what could that be?

Gumball needed to warn Penny. He could feel that certain zap in her hands that sensed something wrong or bad. He would need to warn her this morning. But before doing anything, he had to tell her his secret. The secret he told nobody that was dangerous.

And if that's what he had to do to protect her, he would do it.


	2. Broken

The Gypsy Cat

Gumball leaned up against the wall with his new class schedule. He skimmed it and threw it in his backpack carelessly. He took out a notebook and carefully pulled out a sheet of paper.

He folded it into airplane form as he thrust it towards Penny who was on the other end of the room. She caught it and opened it. She let out a giggle and smile at its contents.

Gumball smiled as he was pulled away by his friends to go to the gym to be sorted into their class.

* * *

Gumball waited by the janitors closet, eager for Penny to show up. He sighed as Penny appeared coming down the hallway.

'' Hi Gumball''

''Hey''

Penny blushed and stared sweetly at Gumball. '' You said you needed to tell me something?''

'' Yeah'' Gumball said. Gumball grabbed her hand and dragged her into the closet for privacy. He stopped at a place taken by a mop and faced the girl. '' Let me see your hand''

'' You are holding it''

'' Let me see it the other way'' Penny stared oddly at him as she did as she was told. Gumball read her hands symbols. This time they were in his hands, so the image of the future was able to play out in his mind in the form of a little video.

'' Penny?'' Gumball asked as he headed for the other hand. '' Can I tell you a secret?''

'' Gumball, you can tell me anything'' Penny said truthfully.

'' Well, ok. Listen, I am not normal. I was born with the ability to read palms. Any palm. I can see your _future''_

Penny stared at the boy. Should she believe the impossible? It really was all so silly. Nobody can really read palms and predict the future.

'' Try it'' Penny said. '' Tell me my future''

She pointed towards the bad hand, the one he held in his.

'' Give me the other''

'' Why?''

'' Cause this is your bad future'' Gumball pointed to the hand.

'' I don't care. prove yourself''

Gumball looked down, sadly. He didn't want to burden the girl with the idea of trouble in her head. He didn't want her to be scared or worried.

But he agreed.

He turned over her delicate hand to see it.

Point one; Penny falls and cannot cheerlead for a month [WEEK]

point two; Penny makes a bad choice [TODAY]

Point three; Penny is depressed [ Minutes]

Gumball read out the points as the image crawled in his mind crystal clear. Penny listened closely. She gulped hard because Gumball was scaring her. The thing was, she was hurt.

'' Gumball! How and why would you make this up as a joke?'' She screamed in his face loudly. '' B-but. I am not lying! Its not a joke! Please, you gotta believe me!'' Gumball begged to no avail. Penny had always been convinced Gumball was one of the boys who didn't mess with emotion or try to joke to harshly or at all lie. But that thought was sinking into the ocean.

Gumball followed Penny as she ran out, trying to ignore the boy who so desperately wanted a minute to explain and for her to believe. But his own thoughts were being buried with each step he took after her.

Penny had always been a great friend. She listened, took care of injured and was overall great. But it seemed not great enough to believe Gumball wasn't a liar. She thought he was joking! Why would Gumball be so serious about it for it all to be a prank?

if Penny didn't trust Gumball, than she was nobody he wanted to be around.

He stopped following her to let her go. Gumball felt anger surge in him.

_I chose you over family to share my deepest secret to! I loved you! I did it all for you, and this is how you repay my care?_

Gumball grunted as he clenched his hands into fists. He felt a sudden power surge inside him.

_WHO CARES? I have an advantage over her! I can laugh at her future! _

Gumball smiled in a vengeance thirsty way, trying desperately to hold back the true tears he felt. He hoped his heart would heal from its major injury.

He continued down to the gym as he muttered.

'' I know I am a gypsy, even if _she _does not'' Gumball smirked. '' Yeah, and I am through with her''

But really he knew those words of hatred came from a bleeding heart, sliced with a dagger.


	3. Not Anymore

**The Gypsy Cat **

Gumball walked to his brother's spot in the gym, where the fish was playing on his phone. Gumball leaned up against the gymnasium wall and grunted.

"So, how did it go with Penny?" Darwin asked teasingly. "Are you in or what?" He shut his phone off and readied to hear.

Gumball scoffed. "I decided I didn't want to be with her that much anyway" He retorted.

Darwin didn't say a word. "Wait a minute. We are talking Penny Fitzgerald here. The girl you have been Gaga for, do like, ever?"

Gumball shrugged, not wanting anyone's company.

* * *

Gumball went around his day avoiding people. He looked down and avoided all faces. And they all knew to stay away.

The day seemed to drag along in a never ending loop for Gumball. He wanted the day to be over so he could go home and rest from all the hurt and bitterness he felt in his chest.

Finally, the last period bell rang, signaling his leave of the wretched place.

He picked up his binder as students began exiting the classroom. Penny and her group of friends were the first to exit, probably excited for the tryouts to begin.

"Hope she falls flat on her face" Gumball uttered, his fists hard and powerful. They were balled up. He picked up his things and left the classroom to see Darwin.

* * *

Gumball past by the gym while leaving the school to see how the losers were doing. Penny was up now to start.

She waved a hand to the dj to play the song she needed. The music blasted as she almost expertly flipped and spun, shaking to the rhythm.

His liking feelings started pouring in. Gumball shook his head. What's beauty and talent without trust and kindness? Nothing.

He couldn't watch anymore.

He resumed walking just as laughs and squeals came. He whipped around to see Masami, who was already done with her audition.

She gave him a wicked smile.

"Hey Gumball" Masami whispered. "I'm a gypsy too" She waved her hands around in a stupid way. She let out a laugh as she walked past him.

Gumball breathed hard. That little weasel!

Penny had told her friends about their meeting. And they didn't believe him either.

"Just great" Gumball mumbled. "A bunch of girls are picking on me. Just great"

Gumball Felt his heart squirm around more, just before it broke into tiny glass pieces.

Gumball wish he never told Penny. That he never was a gypsy. He wanted things back to the way they were when Gumball was normal. And Penny liked him. At least in a friendly way.

He sighed. With power came that slight catch. He opened up his hand, but then closed it. He already knew his future.

Misery.

* * *

Gumball watched from his house as the cheerleaders squealed over becoming cheerleaders. They were at Masamis house across the street and were flipping and doing cartwheels in joy.

Gumball rolled his eyes as he watched Penny tumble onto the ground. He still couldn't believe what had happened between them just few weeks ago.

A loud shriek interrupted his thoughts. He whipped his head back to the window. Penny was in pain, rolling on the ground.

Gumball did what he knew was right. He opened up his chest to pick out the ingredients for healing her. He had acquired the ability to heal a person anytime anywhere. He fished them out and headed down the street.

Gumball watched for cars as he ran across the road. The girls turned to him in disgust. "Whys he here?" One whispered.

Gumball leaned down on the wet grass to Penny, holding the ingredients.

He placed one on her chest. Penny watched with curiosity. And fear.

He brushed his hand across her leg, where she had been hurt. He hummed a melody as he could feel the bone slithering back into place and attaching like glue. Slow glue.

Gumball finished and held the girls hand and pulled her up. "Is that better?"

"Yeah.." Penny said. "A lot better"

The rest of the girls had huddled in a circle, freaked out.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you earlier."

"Thanks for saving me" Penny said, dodging his response.

"I didn't save you" Gumball scoffed. He placed the ingredients in his pocket. "Your screaming burnt my ears. I had to shut you up somehow."

Penny looked guilty for breaking Gumball. She also looked shock he had spoken to her that way.

He gave a whatever wave and walked back across the street, only turning his green eyes back to the girl for a mere second, as if leaving with a way of mystery without even trying.


	4. Trying

**The Gypsy Cat Chapter Four **

Stitch. Then release. Stitch. Then release.

Gumball expertly crafted a hood using his sharp claws and thread. He stitched yet another part.

He rested in his chair, keeping to himself about his sudden... changes. Gumball didn't bother telling anyone how he felt. He didn't talk much or joke at the table. He didn't flirt with Penny. The only thing the girl received from him were mere stares lacking blinks.

Oddly, this all made Gumball happy. Not that his joy showed at all.

He finished up the last part. He held up his little hood with pride. He then shook it off. Pride could lead to great misfortune if gone too far.

In a way, he felt smarter too. He understood things better. And maybe he always had without knowing it.

Gumball Sat up from his chair in his bedroom and placed the hood on his desk. He shut the lamp off and headed to bed, tired and content.

* * *

Gumball walked into school next morning, playing a game on his phone. He giggled at something funny.

Tobias, blushing in the presence of a female. Tobias had always been overly confident. But now he seemed like Gumball in his early days of crushing on Penny.

He past by the lockers to go to his shiny red one, where he put the combination in and opened it up.

He took out his books and piled them in his grasp, shutting the locker with his fingertip.

Gumball spun around. Slamming straight into Penny, the girl he dreaded to see.

He dropped his books as they were falling into each other's grasp. After a few seconds, Gumball was holding onto the girls hips, holding her as if ready to kiss. She herself was holding onto his shoulders.

The posture was odd to the two, so they quickly released. The two, though obviously having tension, blushed profusely. Obviously there were still some liking feelings.

The two avoided each others view, as they went into the classroom.

No, it can't be! Gumball thought. How does she do that blushing thing!

It made Gumball angry. He was still in love with Penny.

* * *

Darwin smiled slyly as he sat down at the lunch table, along with Tobias.

"So, what was with you and Penny?" Tobias asked. "I thought you guys were like Cat and Dog"

Gumbal shot daggers. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you two hated each other after the wholesale thing" Tobias paused in a girly way. "But it looked not!"

"Oh, shush!" Darwin said. "Hey, what was up with the gypsy thing?"

"Cause it's true. But she didn't believe me"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

Gumball grabbed Darwin's fin or hand, reading the symbols. Darwin listened curiously. Gumball paused at the last one.

"And a date with Carrie!" Gumball and Tobias burst out laughing at the fish.

"But I never told you I liked her!" Darwin at stuttered mortified. "Yeah, but I read it"

Darwin felt his eyes widen as Tobias began to plead for his turn. And Gumball happily applied.

But maybe, like with Penny, this fun would lead to something more.


	5. Hero

**Chapter Five of Gypsy Cat **

Gumball released the boys hand as Tobias gazed in wonder. "This is so cool!" Tobias said. "You knew I had to go shopping today!"

"Yeah" Gumball replied. He felt a grin form. Finally, a little respect and trust!

Tobias looked behind him at the cheerleaders table. "Hey, Andrea!" Tobias called. Andrea, a polar bear transfer from Antartica peeked her head up. She smiled in the presence of the boy.

The other girls groaned. "Stay away from that table" Masami whispered. "That's where the freaks and Penny's BOY FRIEND sit."

Penny slammed a hand down. "He is so not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, please! A little fight is going to break you two gushers up?" Masami scoffed. "As if. You two are completely gaga for one another!" She set into puppy dog eyes at an invisible Gumball, impersonating Penny.

Penny turned red as Andrea ignored and headed to the table of the freaks.

* * *

Andrea let Gumball hold her hand in curiosity. Was fortune telling real? Her face was flushed in fear.

Gumball took her right hand in his. He flipped it over, and began reading. He told her about how she would have a special someone ask her out. Tobias blushed at that. He told her about how she would get an A in her project. Than he began with how she would scream.

"Scream in a few moments" Gumball said. Tobias looked pale. "Why?"

A choking sound came from the other table, sounding an alarm in the gypsy boy's mind. PENNY!

She was coughing up water. The wrong pipe was the road her drink had taken.

Gumball breathed hard. He was angry at Penny. He knew CPR. He still blushed around Penny. She was blushing around him too!

She still liked him?!

He didn't know, but he did know he had to be quick.

He ran past the chairs to her, where she was being placed on the floor by her girls.

Gumball leaned down to her side. Andrea was in shock at this and his prediction. She let out a scream. A blood curdling scream.

Gumball pressed down on Penny's chest the amount of needed times. She was loosing air. She had gotten water in the wrong pipe, along with swallowing something else.

Gumball bit his lip. If he did the next procedure..

He opened Penny's lips. Through all her choking, she forced a gasp as he brought his lips to hers, breathing hard air into her body. She closed her eyes. Gumball blushed as she did so.

She was breathing well again, but they didn't let go. She hugged him tightly. He hugged back, cradling her face as he let go for air before bother would be choking.

Gumball stared into her eyes. Penny stared into his. He had saved her life. Tobias cheered loudly, trying to stop the awkward moment. Everyone else did the same, causing Gumball to grin at the attention. He was a hero!

Penny smiled lovingly at him. "You just couldn't resist could you, gypsy kid?"

Gumball scoffed. "I saved your life, lady. " Gumball shot back. The two whipped around and began walking away furiously at each other. But they stopped midway.

They turned around and ran to each other, embracing each other and kissing yet again, Gumball dipping her. They stopped kissing as Gumball kissed her head. "I love you so much!" He cried, his feelings pouring out. "I couldn't live like this forever!" He cried, hugging her tightly. She kissed his lips.

"I'm a gypsy too" She whispered. "And know what I see in your future?" Gumball blushed. "What ?"

" That I might just think you are a bit cute"

"Oh, shut up!" He said, hugging her tightly. He couldn't believe one thing..

Masami was right? He never saw it coming!

He never saw what happened next coming either..


	6. Butt Kissed

**Chapter Six of Gypsy Cat **

Gumball walked into the classroom, sort of tired from all the kissing jokes from the hallway on his way to class. He sat in his seat as Willam, the creepy flying eye kid passed him from talking to their teacher Miss Simian. Gumball and Miss Simian hated each other. She would do anything to make him miserable, which was oddly not the case today.

She gave him his test back. All he was shocked about was an A. She never gave him an A on anything before. Or smiled at him. She did so, causing chills and disgust down his spine.

She must be planning something! He thought. MAybe something like: " Gumball, would you mind telling us of how to do CPR? Or something like: " two chemicals come together, almost as close as when Gumball is kissing the love of his life Penny!" Or "Hey Gumball? Why don't you come and kiss Penny in front of the class if you think it is appropriate at lunch!"

Anything? Nothing. Zip. Niete. Nada.

She sipped her coffee when through giving back tests. She wrote a problem on the board. 8 times 9. What the heck happened to her?

"I think we need to take the drink away from Miss Simian!" Tobias whispered to Darwin. "The caffeine is messing her up!"

She rose her finger. "Gumball, please come up to the board and answer this question"

Huh?! She always gave him the hardest. Was this a new insult?

He Walked to the board and picked up the chalk and wrote seventy two.

Miss Simian dove in her desk and picked out a gold star and a giant red pencil. Sweet!

Gumball let his mouth drop open. She handed him the rewards as he took them, practically frozen in shock. She smiled and patted his shoulder(Ewww!) And had everyone applaud him for a third grade math problem.

Gumball Sat down, walking in a robot like form.

The students almost choked on themselves in confusion. Why was she turning Gumball into a Teachers pet?

What did she want?

**Mini Chapter cause I like mini things. Ciao! **


	7. Talking

**The Gypsy Cat**

**Chapter Seven **

'' Licht, uh..that is light'' Gumball said, trying to trigger his newly found power. Ms Simian was practically pampering him. He was doing his German worksheet, and she quickly looked up.

'' Having trouble, Gumball?'' She asked, looking up from her magazine. '' No, Mam'' Gumball replied.

* * *

'' What was up with her?'' Tobias asked later on. '' Im not sure, but once I got over it, I liked it'' Gumball said. walking with him to their lockers.

Once they got there, Gumball pulled the handle of his locker. It was locked. Gumball had not locked it before. He winced and groaned as he desperately tried to fix it. Tobias watched as Gumball balled his hands into fists and screamed.

'' Dude, chill-''

Gumball balled his hands up tighter as the locker, shaded by a gust of wind, creaked open. Gumball fixed his hands and relaxed himself. Tobias came to his side.

"What was that?" Tobias breathed, staring at the locker with confusion. Gumball swallowed. "I don't know, dude".

Gumball looked down at his blue hands that littered in this unique way. He separated each finger farther apart from the other. He swayed them back and forth, trying to detect the cause.

Gumball let the voice that crackled on the microphone take his mind off it.

* * *

"Ms Simian, you wanted to see me?" Gumball asked, poking his head into the teacher's lounge. He flopped his bangs out of his face by doing a cute wave of his claws.

"Yes, indeed" She replied, sipping some tea. She motioned towards a red chair set out in front of her desk. Gumball folded his hands and sat down in it.

"I called you here because I needed someone to talk to"

"Oh?" Gumball asked, a bit taken a back. "What about?"

"About, things in general. We spend a lot of time during the detention with each other, but we really don't know each other. At all"

Gumball Felt his face tickle pink inside. His teacher was practically asking to have a heart to heart with Gumball. If he were to be honest, he hadn't done one in a while. Nobody these days did. He didn't know what Tobias or Joe did on weekends. He didn't know much about any of his classmates, where they go or what they really like. He didn't know their ethnicities or their feelings or allergies. It was as if he knew nothing about them, though he had known them for so long.

"So, what do you do on weekends?" She asked, folding her hands onto the desk.

Gumball blushed red. He didn't really want to tell the teacher that he and Penny had plans this week, or that he and Darwin slept in and played games.

"Hang with friends" He replied, keeping it safe. "And you, Mam?"

"Oh, I spend time with Nigel-I mean principal Brown"

Gumball smiled. He felt a bit more relaxed at how open Lucy Simian was being towards him.

"I have plans with someone this weekend" Gumball said, feeling a need to be evenly open.

"I'm happy for you" She said so calmly, almost breathing.

So far, Gumball was liking this talk.

"So, Ms Simian, what do you like to eat?" Gumball questioned, a bit of himself trying to steer the topic away from relationships.

"Oh, I like eating pasta. Sometimes I try to sneak it into the museum when I visit my Father"

Gumball thought it was nice how she visited her relatives, even if all that remained of them were bones.

"I like Pizza" Gumball piped up.

Ms Simian seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as Gumball.

* * *

Gumball Felt a large grin spread his face, one he hadn't made in what felt like forever. It was a true honest Gumball smile.

"I visited London once when I was six" Gumball said. "I was there to see my great Grandmother"

The teacher merely nodded, as if getting bored. This didn't seem to phase Gumball. And maybe he didn't notice.

"I recently heard you were a Palm- reader" Ms Simian began.

Gumball nodded.

"What are they called? Wizards?"

"No, Mam. Gypsies. I'm a gypsy"

"Oh, I had no idea you were of that descent!"

"I am. My Mother didn't fill it out in my registration form. She chose 'rather not specify'"

Ms Simian looked at her hands. "Do you mind giving me a little of the old 'Romanian treat'?"

Gumball was at first scared to touch her hands, but agreed as he held them in his own, a bit of an awkwardness in his stomach.

He stared down at her good hand as he began reading the symbols.

What he couldn't read off the pit of her Palm was that not all was what he thought.*


	8. Date

**I know,**

**I have not posted in days.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but life and people get complicated. But I have always got myself and you guys. You r probably better pals then the ones in my town. So thanks.**

**The Gypsy Cat**

Jumping out of the bed, Gumball raced for his sweater. Today was the day! The joyful day that sent chills down his spine.

It wasn't his birthday, nor was it anyone else's. It was in reality his first real date.

With Penny, the most beautiful girl in the whole world!

He slipped on his slippers, the floor cold. He zipped out the door, letting his legs take his body down the carpeted staircase that matched cacao beans.

He threw his sweater over his nude chest and picked up his cellphone that lay stuck inside Darwin's shoe at the end of the staircase.

He opened up his Astrology app, hoping to greet his astrologer from Nepal.

He texts a quick hello and question about his little date, though he too could read the answers like a toddler's book.

He slipped the phone in his pants.

Or not.

He harrumphed and charged up the staircase, a gypsy without trousers.

* * *

Gumball eagerly ran into the mall, seeing Penny in the Dunk' em Donuts sitting excitedly at a booth.

Gumball loved booths!

He pushed open the door, letting the bell overhead ring his appearance for all to hear.

He walked to Penny's booth and sat across from her.

"Hey, Penny"

"Hi, Gumball"

Gumball folded his arms and smiled at the girl, tilting his head. He never had been on a date, and didn't know quite what they should talk about.

Penny was just as clueless as she scooped up the salt shaker and poured salt in her hands, making little salt mountains.

Gumball watched, resting his head on his arm.

"So..."

"So..uh.."

Gumball sighed and sat up straight and put her hand in his. He rubbed it against his face.

"I want to talk to you, not stay silent the whole time" Gumball said, looking in her eyes. " so, if we can be shy and talk, would that be ok?"

Penny blushed.

She leaned in to kiss the gypsy boy, him puckering up shamelessly.

But within seconds, the moment would be disrupted.

* * *

"Tobias!"

Tobias Wilson picked his head up from a comic book, laying lazily on his sofa.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go to the Wattersons house. " Jackie Wilson exclaimed. "They need you to give message to Gumball"

Tobias cringed. "Mum! He's on a date at Dunk'em donuts with Penny!"

"It won't take long!"

Tobias threw the comic down, landing on the Scottish print rug.

"Ok"

And so Tobias went to the household, and was in for quite the surprise.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs Watterson"

Nicole smiled as the boy sat on the family's couch.

"I'm glad you could make it. I need you to give a message to Gumball. It would be embarrassing for me to show up during a date."

Tobias looked up at the wall, then nodded.

"I need you to inform him of the truth"

"What truth?" Tobias asked. Didn't Gumball's folks know he was a gypsy? Had they not told him?

"Tobias. This is none of your business, so don't go whispering it about"

Tobias groaned in his mind. Why was I called hear of this has nothing to do with me? And if I'm here, is it not my business as well?

"Gumball is adopted. We are not his true family. We are his supposed to be Aunt and Uncle" Nicole said, voice breaking.

Tobias dug in his red coat pocket for a tissue.

He handed it to the feline.

"Thank you" Nicole replied. "Gumball is my sister's child. He and six others. He is not a legal U.S. citizen either."

"So, where is he from?" Tobias asked, feeling brought into a nonsensical world.

"Romania. He was born in Romania" Nicole chuckled. "Of course, we found him there when visiting. We had already brought him onto the plane and...my sister couldn't take care of him. But I know she loves him. She told me so herself."

Tobias felt a need for popcorn and gummy bears. Especially red ones.

"She's planning on coming for his thirteenth birthday" Nicole continued. "I need you to give the message to him"

Tobias felt horrified. This was not something for a sometimes friend to be telling a twelve year old!

"No way!" Tobias said standing up. "You're his care taker. YOU need to tell him. This will affect his whole life!"

Nicole stood up quickly. "You're right"

She slammed her waist into a coat and opened the wooden door. "Come on Tobias. Date or not, this is more important"

Tobias nodded, following, glancing back at the couch.

Just the simple couch.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**omg. I'm almost up to tenth chapter. I've never made that far in like, months. Oh well. **

**The Gypsy Cat **

**Chapter Nine**

Tobias followed Nicole through the streets, not knowing this part of town. It was a bit far from his own neighborhood. The streets were...unfamiliar..

Seeing the Dunk'em Donuts sign sticking out, he picked up his pace. I wonder if Grumpa got into situations like this, he asked himself. Perhaps he did.

Nicole thrusts the door open with one hand, Tobias coming along. Hmm...the scents of cream and warm air was worth the long time it took to arrive there.

Tobias whipped around. Oh...

Gumball and Penny were in mid-kiss position. Great. Right in the middle of lip locking.

Nicole saw this as well.

She didn't care.

"Gumball!" She called. Gumball broke away from Penny.

"Mom?"He asked, embarrassed and confused. "Where did you come from?"

Tobias slid into the booth. "She has some news...don't you, Mrs Watterson?" He asked, a little upset at the cat lady.

"Well?" Gumball questioned.

Nicole slid next to Penny. "This may come as shock to you.."

"I know"

"Huh?"

"I know I'm a gypsy"

"Oh..Well there's more to it. Gummypuss, I love you very much, even if you're not my true son-"

"What?" Gumball cried. "Not your son?" Tobias felt a lump in his throat.

"No, you're not. I'm your aunt, Gumball. But I'll love you always as my own and as much as your mother did"

"My AUNT?" He bellowed. He slid past Tobias to get some movement in his legs. Turning away from Nicole, Gumball bit his lip.

"Why did she get rid of me?"

"She didn't! It was an accident!" Nicole cried.

"How do you know?" Gumball says.

"She's coming up here for your thirteenth birthday! From Romania. She promised."

Gumball turned around. "Does she have magical powers too?"

"Huh?" Nicole asked, bewildered.

"I have magical powers. Its true."

Nicole looked about ready to weep. "Oh, my baby. This is all so confusing for 're loosing yourself in confusion" she says worryingly. She brushes his hair with her fingertips as he pulls away.

"No I'm not!" He spat. "I'm serious here! I do have powers! I see the future!"

She puts a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Gumball. This is traumatizing for you. Don't worry, we'll get Mr Small to help you out a bit. I know this is a troubling time in your life, but now, I'm making it worse. And your mind's getting destroyed in sanity! Counseling will straighten this up"

"Mamma!" Gumball pleaded. "I don't need counseling! I'm fine!"

Nicole hugs her son, much to his hatred. "It'll be fine. Mr Small will let you talk to him about your life 'd help you with your dyslexia I'll bet."

" I don't have dyslexia!" Gumball argued. "My brain was meant to understand Roma-"

"Gumball! You're loosing it! I'm scheduling that counseling right away"

Nicole beckoned Tobias over to leave, and took Gumball with them.

Leaving the store, along with Penny, angered Gumball beyond belief.

_She ruins my date. She's not my mother. She says I'm crazy. She mentions I have dyslexia, thought I know I do not. She schedules counseling with Small, of all guys. Worse, she doesn't believe in my powers! I'll show her!_

Gumball twists all five fingers together, and once he released them,

Nicole was gone.


End file.
